1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to providing an ability to refine a search without having to fully execute a separate or new search.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, some search systems return suggestions together with the search results, and a user is given the option of choosing any of the search results or running one of the suggested searches. When the user chooses one of the suggested searches, a new search is performed and the results presented to the user, just as if the user manually entered the suggested search terms into the search engine. While this functionality can be helpful, it generally is not very efficient, as the user has to wait for the new search to complete before determining whether the refinement helped or hurt.
Thus, it is desirable to more densely interlink search suggestions with already-received search results.